


You and Me

by Demitria_Teague



Series: Me Me and Baby Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Confused Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, F/M, Fire Powers, Humor, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Fluff, Pre-Relationship, female!you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: Castiel explained to Jack that he has a crush on you.  He isn't sure, but he does like holding your hand.
Relationships: Jack Kline/You
Series: Me Me and Baby Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913545
Kudos: 24





	1. A Crush?

**You And Me**

**Chapter 1: A Crush?**

**Part 2 of the Me Me and Baby Me Verse**

Jack sighed.  
It’d been three days since he’d turned back from a baby and he hadn’t been able to sleep since. His bed had the same firmness, his pillows were fluffy, his sheets were soft and the blanket over them kept him warm. He didn’t understand. He turned on to his back.  
Maybe if he stared into the darkness long enough he'd get bored and fall asleep.  
Five minutes.  
Seven minutes.  
Seven and a half minutes-  
He did a double-take at the clock. "Seriously," he said. That'd been a long thirty seconds.  
Three more minutes and he growled. He kicked his covers off and sat up. His powers wouldn't let sleeping pills work, so he couldn't do anything but suffer.  
In the kitchen, he opened the cabinet by the stove and read the tea boxes. "Mint, Dandelion - yuck, Puuku. What's that?" He opened the pink box and sniffed. It didn't smell bad, but that didn't mean it'd taste good.  
After his first sip, he made a face. It tasted like hot water. He sighed. You'd said that this was your favorite tea and you'd also said that you were picky. So why didn't this taste good?  
Betrayal made his temples pound. Or maybe the lack of sleep did.

-

The next night, during a movie night in the Dean Cave, he figured out why he couldn't sleep.  
Before - there'd been nothing special about you two sitting together.  
Something kept pulling his focus off the movie and he chewed popcorn as he tried to figure it out.  
He moved his thumb over the top of your hand, acknowledging its softness. You smelled like your tropical body wash and he closed his eyes, remembering the powdered-sweetness in his nostrils - but closer. His scalp tingled at the memory of your fingers moving over his scalp. He remembered feeling safe in your arms.  
His eyelids fluttered and he blinked rapidly. He'd been hit with the urge to go to sleep. He looked down. When had the two of you started holding hands? You didn't seem to notice, just like he hadn't.  
"Um...," he said and winced. If you realized you'd probably stop. He thought, "Please don't look. Please don't look." Your fingers tightened and they were so short that they barely curled around his palm. His mouth went dry and he swallowed a lump.  
Maybe you had realized and had chosen to ignore it. Goosebumps sped down his arms as he made a decision. Pretending to be watching the movie, he moved his thumb again. Your fingers relaxed and he closed his eyes. He discretely exhaled.  
Ok. So you didn't want it to stop either.

-

The next morning, Jack went to the kitchen for a glass of milk and you were sitting at the table. You had your favorite cup, which meant you were drinking tea. He stopped. "I don't understand why you like that stuff," he said.  
You managed a smile, but a real one wouldn't reach your eyes until at the least, ten o'clock. In your words, "Me and mornings don't get along."  
"It's good," you said.  
"I... used one of your teabags," Jack said, his cheeks warming because he should've asked first. "It just tastes like hot water." You surprised him by giggling. His brows furrowed. "What's so funny?"  
You put your cheek on the table and your shoulders shook from silent laughter.  
He scowled and went to the fridge. The milk had been full yesterday and now it barely had enough for a glass. He sighed and dropped his head. It had to of been Dean and he'd probably drank from the jug. Orange juice then.  
With a small glass, he sat in front of you. He took a sip as you swirled your teabag with the string. The water looked dark yellow and his had looked like water. You glanced at him and he narrowed his eyes, which made you giggle again. "What," he said.  
You laughed. Wiping your eyes you said, "I've never heard you whine before."  
He sulked.  
"Ok," you said, wiping your eyes again. "I'll tell you. I had to torture you a little bit." You blew on your tea and asked, "How long did you steep it for?"  
"Steep it?"  
You nodded. "Yeah. How long did you... Oh. You've never made tea before have you?"  
He shook his head. "I've drank sweet tea, but that's not the same thing."  
"Oh, ok. Sometimes I forget that you don't know a lot of things. Well, steeping it means keeping the teabag in the water - soaking it. This one says fifteen minutes, but as long as the water's hot enough, I dunk it a few good times and swirl it around, and it's perfect in no time."  
"Oh. So I didn't do it right." He nodded and took a sip of orange juice.  
"Did you want to try mine? See what it tastes like when it is made right?" You raised it towards him.  
He took a tentative sip, then another.  
You licked your lips and said, "If you can, take a bigger drink and there's a sweetness at the end. It surprised me the first time I tried it. It's one of the reasons I like it so much."  
After a few sips more he did and his eyes widened a little. "Oh, wow. I didn't know tea could do that. It's interesting how it's not sweet, to begin with."  
"I know, right?" You said and received the cup back from him. "Would you like me to make you a cup?"  
"Yes, thank you. I like it."  
As Jack drank the tea he pondered on last night, holding your hand, getting that sudden urge to fall asleep. His mouth spoke on its own, saying, "Did you-" He flinched and cleared his throat. Anything he could've said had been a swirl of last night, and about you taking care of him as a baby, and his confusion at not being able to sleep. Sweat broke out on his forehead and the back of his neck, and his face flamed.  
"Hm?" You were tapping the bottom of your nearly empty cup with the teabag.  
"N-Nothing. I... don't even know what I was trying to say," he said. He scratched his head and then shook it. He hid his embarrassment by taking a sip of tea. You were smiling - and your eyes were still on your cup.  
Good.  
What was wrong with him?

-

Castiel handed him some meat and he put it in the buggy. Jack studied different types of tomatoes: Vine Ripe, Beef Steak, Cherry, some mini-ones... He sighed.  
"Jack, are you alright," Castiel asked. His gentle voice skittered through his wandering thoughts and he hummed.  
"I'm fine," he said.  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
He chose a fat tomato and put it in the buggy seat. "I... don't really know what it is," he said. He looked at Castiel and he had his head tilted.  
"Perhaps... if you tell me what's on your mind, we could figure it out?"  
"Maybe." He blew out a breath and look around. A large woman in a bright purple shirt stood in front of the pre-sliced fruit stand. Castiel followed as he went that way. He studied the fruit over the women's shoulder.  
"It's just... when I was a baby... Well, I never had a chance to be a baby and then (Y/N) had to take care of me." The woman left and he moved forward. He scanned the sauce containers.  
Castiel stepped up beside him. "So, this is about (Y/N)?  
Jack picked up a caramel container. "Kind of." He shook it. It wasn't the same container in the fridge, so maybe it'd be the kind you'd been looking for. He put in the buggy. "Ever since I turned back I haven't been able to sleep. Last night... Well, we... We held hands." His cheeks heated. He pretended to study the different kinds of grapes.  
"Oh," Castiel said.  
He'd been expecting... more. He'd been expecting anything, but... He looked at him and he was smiling. Not a big smile. One where his eyes twinkled in a way different than amusement.  
"What," Jack asked.  
"Jack," Castiel said. "Do you have a crush on (Y/N)?"  
A crush was when someone liked someone else romantically, but they weren't dating. He tilted his head and Castiel's smile grew. "That doesn't make sense," Jack said.  
Castiel looked at the grapes and said, "But you said the two of you held hands."  
"We did, but-"  
He chose the green grapes and put them in the buggy. "Regular people don't just hold hands, Jack."  
"But it just... I don't remember how it happened. Is that normal?" He followed him to the bread aisle.  
Testing a loaf of Honey-Wheat, he said, "Usually, it's because it feels natural for you to do things like that. It means you're comfortable with someone."  
Jack leaned on the buggy handle, considering. "I've always been comfortable with her. I mean... after we got to know each other. But..."  
He looked at him. "But now it's more?"  
"Yeah." His thumb expressed his anxiety on to the handle: Tap. Tap tap tap. "But I thought crushes were like... butterflies in your stomach and... hugs and kisses." His breaths sped up. "R-Romantic stuff?"  
"We've never... I don't think we've ever even hugged before."  
"Well, a crush starts out small. Romance is something that comes later in a relationship."  
Jack sucked a breath in through his nose. He cleared his throat and shook his head. He needed to think straight if he was going to figure this out. "But we don't have a relationship. Not like that."  
Castiel put the bread in the buggy and said, "But... you two held hands."

-

He wasn't sure that he had a crush on you, so he couldn't say that. On the way home, he'd considered saying, "Castiel thinks I have a crush on you and I'm not sure if I do, but I did like holding your hand, and-" And that's where he got stuck. "And what?" Did it have to go beyond that?  
It'd probably make things weird if he mentioned your holding hands. He wanted to do it again, so no, he wouldn't mention it.  
Problem solved.  
They put the groceries away and he went to find you. If he had a crush on you, spending time with you would either prove or disprove it.  
Because of your power, you had to have a heatproof training room. He appeared in the doorway in time to see a flash of white and a wooden crate flip over. "Damn it," you said. You wiped the sweat off your temple and noticed him. "Hi," you said.  
"Still can't get it right," Jack asked.  
"No," you said. "Every time I try to just use the backdraft I end up sending a nearly invisible fireball instead. I just want to knock them back, not light them on fire. Is that so hard? Is it? Is it? Huh?"  
He snorted and watched you march to your bottle of water. You sucked it the rest of the way down and twisted the thin plastic-like you were wringing someone's neck. "Do you want to watch a violent movie and live vicariously through the hero beating up the bad guys," he asked.  
"That sounds like a good idea." You stood up straighter. "Why didn't I think of that? I need a shower first." You marched by. He called out, "I'll meet you in the Dean Cave."  
"Oh, stop calling it that."  
He grinned.  
The crate you'd knocked over had a giant chared hole in it. Light steam still rose from it and he used a fire extinguisher before he left...

**PS: Don't forget to leave KUDOS :) & If you want to be alerted as soon as a new chapter is uploaded - SUBSCRIBE :)**

[ **Read Chapter 2: Intimacy?** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606188/chapters/73785150)


	2. Intimacy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and You have a movie night in the 'Dean Cave'. It hasn't been the same since he turned back from a baby and apparently it's been the same way for you. A plan to fix that is put into motion.

**You and Me**

  
**Chapter 2: Intimacy?**

  
**Part 2 of the Me Me and Baby Me Verse**

Jack stared at the new caramel sauce container. He should've opened it to see if it'd been the kind you'd been searching for. He gulped. What if it disappointed you?  
Inhale one, two, three.  
Exhale one, two, three, four, five.  
Inhale.  
He cleared his throat and removed the plastic. Following through on a decision calmed his nerves a little. It was your surprise so you had to open it.  
His eyes widened at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. He turned to hide the container. "Why are you hiding it," his brain mocked. As you'd reply, "Rude.."  
"There you are," you said. "Did you get the snacks?" So you hadn't been in the Dean Cave yet. Your words from earlier looped in his mind, "Stop calling it that." Dean had named it and it belonged to him, it felt disrespectful to not call it that.  
"Are you ok," you asked.  
He blinked. You were a few feet away now. Missing things had become a habit lately. "I'm fine," he said. "Um, no I haven't got the snacks yet. Help me? The drinks are in the fridge. You get one and I'll get the rest."  
You scowled. "I can hold more than one," you said. "My arms aren't that short."  
He snorted and gathered the chips. The popcorn bowl had been spilled too many times and the problem had been solved by putting a microwave in the Dean Cave. He held one of the chip bags by his teeth and you put the popcorn box on the others in his arms.  
They wobbled and you snorted. You said, "You sure you can hold all that?"  
You cradled the two sodas like a baby in each arm - like you'd done with him as a baby. Unfortunately, saliva pooled in his mouth and he reflexively slurped. The texture of crinkled plastic grossed him out. You looked disgusted and he made a helpless expression.  
You laughed and hugged your sodas. "Let's go," you said.  
He followed, willing himself not to slobber again. He'd nearly sat before he realized he'd forgotten the caramel dip. It remained where he'd left it. He inhaled and hesitated before he grabbed it. "It's just dipping sauce," he thought. "Not a big deal."  
Except he didn't want you to be disappointed. His fingers tightened on the lid as he stepped over the threshold. You were going through the box of DVDs. "Did you find anything interesting," he asked. "Sam picked up three new ones a couple days ago."  
You looked up and said, "Really? Where are they?"  
They weren't by the tv or on the stand. "I don't know. Usually, they're right there somewhere. Never mind. We can watch Netflix or something."  
"Okay," you said. "I still have some money on my card, so we can even rent a movie if you want."

-

Jack had promised you a movie where you could live vicariously through the hero beating up the bad guys. You had rented Ultra Violet.  
You said, "A strong woman who literally wipes out an entire army of men? Yaaaaas. And why are all the bad guys male? That makes me root for her even more." Violet used a device that allowed her to store weapons in a space pocket in her body. When security scanned her for weapons the machine went haywire. You snorted and yelled, "You go girl."  
Jack grinned and looked at you.  
You jabbed the air with your popcorn then ate it. You looked at him and said, "Don't judge me."  
Still grinning he said, "I'm not. You're extremely committed to this fight."  
"Psh, I'd just light them on fire," you said.  
He glanced at the movie and looked back at you. He said, "With that many people I'd help you. I could turn some to ash. Maybe you could teach me to make fire and we could both burn them."  
You took a sip of mountain dew and said, "That shouldn't be funny. Why is that funny?"  
He snorted.

-

You still hadn't noticed the caramel sauce... because Jack had hidden it beside him. "Just dipping sauce," he thought. "Just. Dipping. Sauce." He rolled his eyes. Ridiculous.  
He inhaled and exhaled through his nose. "I bought something," he said. The cushion moved. You were now looking at him.  
"Oh?" You said.  
"Yeah. Um... Me and Castiel went grocery shopping and I saw it. It's, um... Here." He handed the container to you.  
You immediately looked happy because - Caramel Dipping Sauce. The tension in his shoulders eased. He shouldn't have worried because you loved the stuff. His cheeks heated and thank G-. He'd nearly thought 'God'.  
They didn't need to get on his radar any more than they were.  
Thankfully, all movies were watched in the dark, so you wouldn't see his blush.  
You took the sauce and your fingers closed around the lid. The moment of truth. His lungs burned as he held his breath. You removed the lid and- His lips tightened as you did something only you'd do.  
You poked the sauce.  
Then you used the tip of your tongue to poke the sauce on your finger. He covered his eyes and laughed. You started laughing and that ignited hysterics. You both were collapsed in a giggling heap when Castiel spoke.  
"What's so funny," he asked.  
Jack struggled to sit up and just seeing him made him burst out laughing. He collapsed again and held his stomach. "I-I... can't even," he said.  
You flailed an arm and Jack pushed it. He laughed as you pushed his shoulder.  
Castiel said, "I can see you two are... absolutely fine. I'll just..." Grinning, he left.

-

During movie three Jack became aware of your fingers in his hair. You had your heads side-by-side and it'd happened naturally which is why it'd taken this long to realize. Your hair had dried in curls and itched to touch them. His brow furrowed. He'd never wanted to do that to anyone else.  
Did this count as something a person with a crush would want to do? He sighed.  
Sometimes he'd wish he'd had the chance to grow up normally and he'd know how this worked. If he did have a crush on you what should he do? What if you didn't like him back? You moved back so you could look at him. He blinked and then his muscled tightened.  
You were so close. It took all his control not to bolt. The sound of your voice jolted his nerves.  
"Jack," you said.  
"Yeah," he reflexively said.  
"It's... Has it been weird since you turned back from a baby? Like... I don't know. It's... honestly weird not having a baby around for me to take care of now."  
"It's like I lost something. I think it's a woman thing. We're nurturers and now... I have nothing to nurture. Like... my child has disappeared."  
"Not that I think of you as my child." You flinched. "No no. I don't mean it like that at all. That would be weird."  
He nodded and said, "That would be weird. I don't think of you as my mother either."  
You cringed and said, "Yep, definitely weird. Besides..." You said quietly, "I wish I could've met your mother. She sounds like a nice lady."  
He smiled sadly. "She was," he said just as quietly. "I met her once. In heaven. When I..."  
You nodded because you knew this story, so he didn't need to finish. He'd died and then Castiel had helped to bring him back. And then he'd burned off his soul and things had gotten progressively worse. "I'm glad you didn't know me when I didn't have a soul," he said. That he'd said something so... heartfelt... so... The word he thought next made a lightbulb ding in his mind. Intimate.  
Castiel had been right. He did have a crush on you.  
Not in a million years would he want you to be around him without a soul because, for one, he wouldn't feel anything, not even friendship. And two, he had no instinct and couldn't tell right from wrong. He'd hurt a lot of people on accident and even killed... Mary. The thought of you dying by his hands made him want to throw up. Heat pulsed under his skin and he knew that if that happened now, he wouldn't be able to control his powers.  
In one burst of anguish, he'd destroy the planet before God could stop him. God would probably snap it back into existence and then kill him again, but it wouldn't matter, because you'd be gone.  
He squeezed his temples. He needed to end this line of thought before he once again lost control of his powers.  
"I'm sorry," you said. "I shouldn't have said anything. I knew it was too weird. I should've just kept it to myself."  
You started to get up but he grabbed your arm. "Don't," he said. "It's fine. It wasn't about what you said. My thoughts just... drifted. It's fine." You had said that since he'd turned back from a baby that things hadn't been the same. They hadn't been for him either.  
You laid back down and said, "Are you sure? Because we can stop talking about this?"  
His eyes strained. "Can I just...," he said. He tilted his head and looked at your feet, then said, "Can I lay beside you the right way? I can't talk like this. It's hurting my eyes."  
You looked at his legs dangling over the arm of the couch. "Yeeeah, that looks uncomfortable," you said.  
He nodded and got up. You scooted back and he lay beside you. You shared a moment of unfamiliar silence. You'd never been close in this kind of situation, but it wasn't awkward. You were having a conversation he'd not known could happen and he hadn't even started it. "It has been weird," he said.  
"Ever since I turned back I haven't been able to sleep. I don't know why."  
You nodded and said, "Me too. Like I said, it's like I'm missing something, lost something. I don't... even know what to do about it."  
He thought hard. What could be done about it? He couldn't sleep and you couldn't sleep, and neither of you just... felt right anymore. Offering to hug made him blush, sleeping in the same bed made his heartbeat so hard it hurt and he didn't know if either scenario would be inappropriate. Sounding lost he said, "I don't... know what to do."  
Her gaze became laser-focused and he couldn't look away. Did she have an idea?  
"I have an idea," she said.  
Yes. Finally, something. "W-What... is it," he said.  
She took a calming breath and swallowed. "We could... maybe... spend more time together. When you were a baby we were pretty much in almost constant contact. I mean, obviously, I can't carry you around anymore, but... maybe it's something like that. The proximity thing. We used to be... friends... sort of. Like... we're closer now, but we stopped being as close as we were when you were a baby. A child and its mother- Again, I'm not saying I'm your mother..."  
He grinned.  
"Well, in the first few months of life they develop this bond that supposedly depicts how their future relationship is going to be. Like how close they'll be. I don't believe that crap, but I do know that a child has to become comfortable with their parents and physical contact does this. Maybe we formed a bond when you were a baby. Kind of like a... codependent thing... sort of."  
"Not that we're completely codependent... or at all, but... we're closer than we were. We just..." You took another calming breath. "We can try being more... close. Touch... more."  
"Like... hold hands. Maybe... sleep in the same room?"  
His eyes widened.  
"Not in the same bed or anything," you said quickly. "Just in close proximity. Maybe?" You looked like you wanted to be anywhere but there. "What... do you think?"  
He considered it. With you like this, he felt calm. You weren't in a romantic relationship so sleeping this close wouldn't make sense, but... in the same room?" He said, "It... could work. We can try it."  
She sighed and then smiled. "Okay. So... we have an idea. We'll try it. If it doesn't work we'll think of something else. Everything is trial and error. This is just one of those things. And I should probably stop talking now."  
He snorted and giggled. "Okay," he said. "And... Sam and Dean and Castiel don't have to know anything, because you know they'll say something about something. Well, Dean would. I just don't want anything to be said that isn't what it is. It's... I..." He grimaced.  
You giggled and said, "You don't want to feel uncomfortable. Dean can be a pain. And you don't want me to feel uncomfortable. It'll be ok. I can handle him. I... have considered bringing in pink and sparkly things into the... Dean Cave."  
He grinned and said, "Saying that hurt, didn't it?"  
"You have no idea," you said. "I almost caught something on fire at the thought."  
He laughed and you punched his arm.  
That night he slept on the couch and you slept in the recliner...

**PS: Don't forget to leave KUDOS :) & If you want to be alerted as soon as the third chapter is uploaded - SUBSCRIBE :)**

**Thank you for reading! ^^**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long because I knew what I wanted to write, but I didn't feel the drive to just do the thing. Last night my drive kicked in and then I wrote most of it tonight. You're welcome.
> 
> I give a big thank you to all of you who've left Kudos & Bookmarked this story.
> 
> Also, just a reminder...
> 
> Bookmarking something just keeps it saved in your archive, which you may forget about. Trust me... I have like two thousand stories in my Bookmarks... Ugh...
> 
> \- And this kills the fun of enjoying a story.
> 
> If you enjoy reading this story and don't want to miss out on the development of Jack and Y/N's relationship - SUBSCRIBE - and be alerted when a new chapter is posted. And when a new part in this Verse is posted.
> 
> Until Chapter Three...
> 
> Happy Reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two will pick up where this one leaves off.
> 
> This part is going to have multiple chapters - probably three or four. I'm going to mark it three for now.


End file.
